


Wet, Wiggly, and Weird

by AlphaBravoCharlieDelta



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Beatrix was okay with it though, Belly Rubs, Clothed Sex, Consent From the Rest of the Slimes, Egg Laying, F/M, First slime didnt ask, Inflation, Machines, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Not a Rapefic, Other, Plorts Dont Hatch, Plorts are slime eggs, Slime, Slime Inflation, Stretching, The first slime is a good boy though, Unbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBravoCharlieDelta/pseuds/AlphaBravoCharlieDelta
Summary: After spending too long with nothing new upon the ranch to explore, Beatrix finds something left behind by the old owner of The Far Far Range.





	1. The Button

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this site, let me know of any formatting errors. Any suggestions would be a huge help! I've got lots of ideas for everything, but ideas would be awesome! Enjoy!

Beatrix had a problem, she had done everything. That was no exaggeration, literally everything. Collected every slime, solved every puzzle, and explored every nook and cranny for new slimes. Hell, she could write a book for all the slime science she'd done. But there was nothing left, no more gear to fawn over, no new messages from the people she'd met and talked to. She gathered so much currency, gained so many plorts. She didn't even know where to keep them, her storage was overflowing with all the things she had collected. She eventually started looking for cool ways to dispose of the stuff she didn't need anymore.

One night after another day of toiling around the ranch aimlessly, Beatrix was trudging through the front door to her little home. She was in despair, she slumped back onto her bed in a heap "It's not fair, I love slime ranching. But there is nothing left to do, what happened to the day's where there was a new slime or adventure around every corner. Do I leave the ranch? No, I could never do anything but this job. It's my whole life. Shoot!" She pronounced the last phrase by throwing both fists into the metal wall panel above her head, which rung like a hollow drum as her knuckles bruised. 

Beatrix winced and cradled both hands. When she opened her eyes, the panel on the wall swung down on a hinge and bonked her on the forehead. She cried out "Ow! Why! Wait, what's this?" Into her hands fell a note "To whom it may concern, this here will mix things up for you. Add some spice to your life if you will, but be warned. This was even a little too adventurous for the likes of me. - H" She mulled over the note, and the bump on her head "Oh Hobson, what could have dissuaded you from something?" The bluenette got up onto her knees and faced the hole the panel had been covering. Inside was a single large button, the woman's eyes shone "Ooh, yes please!" Without any ceremony, she slammed her hand into the button. The room spun, and darkness started to envelop Beatrix's vision "What's happening~?" Her eyes rolled into her head, as she fell off the bed and her tongue fell out of her mouth. 

Beatrix awoke to sunlight in her eye's, she was outside her house. She pulled herself to her feet, she groaned "Ooh, some spice. What happen- OMYGOD!" She frantically looked around the ranch, all of the pens and her slimes were gone! She sprinted to the grotto as fast as her legs could carry her, noticing the lab was no longer present. Once she saw the blue shield blocking her path, she turned back around and ran for the Overgrowth. It too had the field blocking her path, she shakily walked back to her home. Leaned up against the door, and slid down it crying. Everything was gone, all her hard work. Years of collecting things in her vacpack, wait where was her vacpack? She got up and started searching through the house, to no use. Her vacpack seems to have also gone missing, but she did seem to notice something strange when she walked past her full body mirror.

Her outfit had changed, she no longer had her pants. Where her pants once resided was now a skirt in the same style as her pants with cargo pockets, which came up to mid-thigh. The jacket stayed the same, but her shirt was shorter. It came up to just show off her belly button. the outfit didn't really bother Beatrix all that much. She actually thought it looked good on her, showing off her tan and toned thighs and stomach. She turned and admired her rear and large hips, smacking a hand to it with a resounding clap "Mhmm, looking good girl." She smiled to herself, but then focused on the task at hand "Alright, better go see what I can find out about what happened." 

After a quarter hour of looking around, Beatrix was walking out of the ranch and onto the dry reef talking aloud to herself "Alright, the messages are the same from when I first got here. And now I can't respond to any messages sent out to me, the people will know I read them and receive items I send. Plort collector is still the same as always with a bit of an odd shape, but it seemed the asking price for plorts was ridiculously high. I won't complain though, but it may be a bit more difficult to collect plorts without the vacpack."

She stopped at the first sight of some pink slimes, she smiled "Never thought I'd have to resort to collecting you guys again, seems I'll have to carry you in my arms though." The adorable pink creatures bounced and hopped toward Beatrix. But when the wind from the sea blew past her, she shivered "Whoa! Drafty! Wait a second." She reached down between her legs and underneath the skirt and felt smooth bare skin. She wasn't wearing any panties! As soon as the shock hit her, so did the first slime. 

She stumbled backward and fell onto her butt, her skirt saving her from skinning her tender rear. The slime on her chest was smiling cutely at her, in wide-mouthed happiness. She smiled back and tried to push it off "Hey there buddy, good to see you too. Now can you please get off- oof!" She was interrupted as the wind was knocked out of her, a slime had jumped onto her stomach. Other slimes showed up and pinned her arms to the ground on a spread eagle position "Hey! Stop it!" 

The slime on her chest gained a curious look, it had noticed that the two mounds it was sitting on were just as squishy as it was. It began to push and play with them, but was broken out of its trance when Beatrix yelled: "Hey stop that!" The jiggly creature stayed in place but cowered backward out of fear. The slime sitting on her stomach embraced it, looking angrily at Beatrix. She became confused "Wait what did I do?" The angry slime looked from her to the sad slime then to her breasts in a way of saying "You did this, now say sorry!" Beatrix was confused but got the message "Hey. Sorry, little guy. Didn't mean to get angry at you, just surprised me is all." 

The sad slime looked back to her and mimicked a sniff. It looked at her face and then down, almost asking "Can I?" Beatrix sighed, and then huffed "Fine, go ahead." It continued as it had earlier, Beatrix thought it was a pleasant feeling. The pink slime was warm and dough-like, it had some weight to it. But it wasn't too heavy, especially for being the size of a basketball. 

Beatrix was content to let the slimes have their fun, and wait for them to get bored. The sun was getting close to the horizon, and it was starting to get chilly. Yet the slimes were warm and covering her like a heated blanket. She sighed and leaned back, thinking of it as a spa day. 

Beatrix had almost dozed off when she heard the crunch of a slime eating a carrot, she turned her head and watched a slime coo in delight after the snack. Then it looked toward Beatrix and smirked, something was different about the normally docile and calm pink slime. It rolled out of sight around to her feet, where her vision was blocked by the two slimes sitting on her front. She was about to lay her head back when she felt something "Wha- Ah!" She yelped as she felt something lift her skirt, and press against her vagina.

The calm night was broken as Beatrix began struggling like earlier "Hey stay away from there! That's private!" More slimes had gathered over time, to the point where she could no longer lift her arms or squeeze her legs together. She really started struggling when it started pressing against her, the slime on her chest blissfully unaware of what was going on.

The pink slime under her skirt started to push itself into Beatrix, it started elongating like it would if sucked into the tube of the vacpack. Beatrix moaned out loud into the surrounding air, her nipples hardening. The slime on her chest was delighted to have something else to mess with, and it continued to do so right through her shirt.

The slime sitting on her stomach was confused, her stomach started pushing upwards. The half of the slime still outside of Beatrix was shrinking, and pushing inside slowly. White hot pain erupted though Beatrix as her cervix dilated, she couldn't do anything but gasp out in silence as she saw stars. The slime continued pushing through and began filling her womb. Beatrix blacked out from the pain and shock. 

Beatrix woke slowly and noticed the slimes had gotten off of her arms. But one was still sitting on her stomach when she propped herself up on her elbows. She noticed there was no slime on her stomach, but her stomach looked nine months pregnant. She screamed and looked around. All of the other slimes were looking at her curiously, she focused back on her stretched belly when it jiggled in movement. She hesitantly reached toward her stomach and poked it with her pointer finger. 

The mound in front of her jiggled again and leaned into her touch. The motion rocked her back, and startled her "Ah! What?" But then it dawned on her when her burgeoning middle trilled, there was a pink slime inside her womb! She panicked and immediately tried pushing it out with her hands and stomach muscles. To little effect other than pushing down on her bladder "Ooh! Okay! That's not working! Now what?" Beatrix tried to calm herself, and pick herself up. Much to her tired muscles effect, when she started to fall over. A slime slid underneath her to cushion her fall. 

Beatrix noticed her fatigue and looked towards the slime that saved her "Thank you, little guy. Now, how to get home." She stroked the top of the slime, and it seemed to appreciate the gesture. But it got serious and looked toward the direction the human clearly wanted to go. The slime looked to its brother and made a series of trills and blurps, the other slimes got on board and slid underneath Beatrix. She yelped again at the sudden loss of ground, but when she noticed what was happening she smiled while rubbing her hand over her sensitively stretched out womb.

Getting back into camp, Beatrix led her ride over to a single pen she had bought with her starting money. When she got up to the pen, she realized why there was a funny shaped hole in the sides of the pen. She pulled herself off her little ride and crawled on her hands and knees over to the hole. Pressing the button beneath it, she turned around as the hole phased out of the side. She backed herself up against the hole, and it was a perfect fit for her legs and butt to fit through. 

As soon as Beatrix was in place, the field blinked and locked around her supple curves. A stand came up from the ground for her shoulders to rest on, a few buttons came up as well. She picked the one that looked like a slime being ejected out of a woman, and a set of mechanical arms came up and started pushing into her belly. Another slimmer lubricated set came up and pushed themselves into her folds. Beatrix moaned out slightly and started to push when a holo-display told her to. The arms began to coax out the little creature, and with a slow wet noise, it was removed. Beatrix would never admit she had the largest orgasm of her life in those ten seconds, never. 

The machine released Beatrix and wiped off her lower half. She crawled forward, and the hole in the pen closed. She stood up and used her neckerchief to wipe away the fluids dripping down her thighs. She turned around to the pen, where the cute smiling face of a pink slime glowed at her. She frowned, and looked toward the slimes that had carried her "You guys want in the pen?" They all hopped and made whooping noises as she tossed them in one by one.

After the last slime was tossed inside, Beatrix looked toward the first slime "That wasn't very nice, just pushing inside without asking first." The little slime looked pitiful and droopy, eyes going wide and tearful like a puppy. The sight made the woman's heart melt "Hey now, don't be like that. Just ask next time alright?" The slime lit up and hopped around.

Beatrix wasn't upset at all, it felt great and the slime didn't seem to really have control of itself. But she didn't want any more coming at her without her say so, but she'd let this one slide for now. Her fluids were starting to dry on the inside of her skirt, and she wanted to just go to bed.

Walking back to her house, Beatrix's hand roamed over her now empty belly "Well, now I know why I don't have my vacpack. Wait, what's this?" As her hand came over the center of her taught middle, she noticed a slight bump. Pushing a bit harder, she could feel a solid prism shape. Then it dawned on her "It left a plort in me!?" She continued walking over to the plort machine as she rubbed her hand over the object left inside her womb. 

 

Walking up to the machine, Beatrix again realized why it was shaped so funnily. She lifted her skirt and sat down onto the plort collector. When her rear made contact, the machine made a swishing noise as it suction-cupped itself to her. It got an extra tight seal around her lips, and a little addition made her sigh out loud "Really, it had a smaller one for my clit too?! Why!" She threw her arms into the air, then pressed the button on the side. She came for the third time that night as the machine quickly pushed itself all the way to her cervix, suction-cupped itself. And then push a grabber in and collect the plort, pulling itself out and releasing with a wet pop. The only thing holding her up was the long tube inside her, and when it pulled out suddenly. She rag-dolled to the ground, feeling spent and somewhat empty. 

After a while of heavy breathing on the ground, she picked herself up and walked inside her house and to her bed. Falling face first into it, she was asleep almost instantly.


	2. Rocking Out

Beatrix awoke with a groan, expecting to be sorer than she had been in her entire life. But sitting up, she was surprised there was no pain. Fully getting out of bed, she walked over to the mirror to see if she had any stretch marks from the events of last night. Which she did not, in fact, it seemed her whole body had a healthy glow to it. But either way, she started getting ready for the day. Talking to herself as she peeled off the old skirt and washed her body"Why are the asking prices for the plorts so much higher? I mean yeah, not having a vacpack makes the job more difficult. I'll have to look over the equipment machine, I didn't think to look it over yesterday." 

As Beatrix did her morning stretches, she started thinking over what had happened last night “Why was that slime acting so weird before it crammed itself inside me? I've been knocked over by slimes before, and they never acted that way. Wait, it was probably caused by whatever that button did. I should check that button actually.” With that she walked over to her closet, shimmying one of the skirts up over her hips “Shame I don’t have underwear anymore, I swear if this is your doing Hobson. At least this shirt isn’t chaffing my nipples.”

Hopping on top of her bed, Beatrix swung open the panel to the button. It was still there “The only thing holding me here is me.” Beatrix whispered to herself, then she realized. What point was there in going back? The boredom without end? Sure it was a bit strange here and all, but she was starting to like the idea of this Far Far Ranch. Shrugging to herself, Beatrix hopped off her bed and sauntered over to her kitchen.

After a quick breakfast, Beatrix clambered out of her house to go feed the slimes. She walked out to the dry reef to grab carrots to feed them, snagging a Pogofruit to snack on from one of the strange trees that grew everywhere. The fruit was delicious as always, but as the food sank into her stomach. She could feel a heat start to pool as the rest of her body cooled down, the hot sun no longer even bothering her “Huh, I could get used to this.”

Walking back to the pen, where all six pink slimes resided. Beatrix started tossing carrots up and over the pen, into the waiting mouths of the little wobbly creatures. They all munched happily, and then nothing. Beatrix waited another few seconds, then growing impatient "Where are the plorts!? I know you have, spit them out!" Beatrix panicked, without plorts there would be no revenue. And without revenue, no food or new equipment! Beatrix was down on her knees, almost begging "Please! Give me the plorts! Why won't you-oh no." With that, Beatrix then figured out why they weren't spitting out plorts. 

Beatrix sighed, palming both hands to her face. There was a simple choice, starve or don't starve. She looked down to the suave little faces of the pink slimes, which was adorable since they were still just little pink slimes. With a final sigh, Beatrix resolved herself "Fine, go ahead." She tapped the little button on the side of the pen and turned around while getting on her hands and knees. 

She kept backing up to the hole that just opened until it locked around her wide hips. She waited a couple seconds for the supports to hold her shoulders up, then said "Alright, who's f-fuah~!" With little ceremony, the first slime started pushing up against Beatrix's most precious hole until it started sinking in. She was expecting pain, but there was none. Just the feeling of being stretched out, and unrestrained pleasure. The pink slime was well lubricated naturally and had a knack for pulling itself into small spaces. 

Beatrix moaned hard, if anyone else lived here she would have tried to keep it quiet. But there was no way in hell she could have, this was the best feeling in the world. And she reveled in every second of it, all ten seconds of glory. When the creature hit her cervix, she screamed and came even louder. There was no pain in the ring stretching out, only pleasure. Which was caused by the last slime that had been inside, and the delicious Pogofruit. Beatrix would have to figure out how later. But for now, she was swimming in too much ecstasy to care.

It all stopped when the slime pulled the last of itself inside her womb, the familiar noise of a slime spitting out a plort rang through Beatrix's body. She then pressed a button, and the slime was removed. By the end of it, she was a quivering mess slumped on the supports. Her eyes finally focused, but her dopey grin never left her face. She reached around to her belly and palmed the single plort inside. She huffed out a breath "Whoo! Alright, five more to go." The next couple minutes were some of the best in her life, it was then that she made a decision to stay. 

Beatrix was catatonic, her used pussy clenching and releasing in after shocks of pleasure. She braced herself for the final slime, she bit her lip and was ready to take it. But after another few seconds of waiting, Beatrix realized the last slime wasn’t coming. She turned around, or tried as best she could with her ass locked into the field “H-Hey! Whats the holdup?” She locked eyes with a single slime, it was then that she realized it was the slime she told to ask first last night.

The single slime looked nervous, bashfully looking at the ground below it. Beatrix smiled “Hey, thanks for waiting. You have my permission, and you're free to have at it during feeding time like this.” It was a heartfelt moment, the slime and woman locked eyes as the slime nodded. If only the shield wasn't presenting the woman's ass and pussy at the same time, but the slime didn’t care and neither did the woman.

As the last slime entered, Beatrix quivered in her supports. The slime pushed the other plorts against the walls of her womb and then added it's own to the mix. She was about ready to remove this one before she got curious "Wonder what I look like. Let's find out shall we?" She asked, patting her swollen belly. The creature inside bounced and chirped, skyrocketing her stimulated nerve endings. 

After calming the slime, Beatrix pressed the release button and crawled out of the hole. She shakily but surely stood up on her two legs and moaned when the creature inside bounced. When it hopped up, a plort slid underneath it. Upon it coming back down, it pushed one end of the plort halfway through the poor girl's cervix. She fell over, and came all over the dry ground "Why?" She asked her pregnant belly, to which it trilled happily. 

Walking unsteadily through her front door, Beatrix softly groaned as the movement ground the plort into her sensitive cervix some more. She walked over to her kitchen and poured a glass of water for herself. She did lose a lot of fluids, after all, it seemed the slimes also absorbed any of the fluids that they came into contact with. As the space in between Beatrix's legs were clean and dry. 

After a quick drink, she waddled over to her mirror. The sight made her knees weak, she put a hand to her belly. Her middle was rounded out and would have looked like a normal pregnancy. If not for the diamond shaped plorts it was also raking against the walls of her womb. Beatrix liked the look, if not a little too much. She rubbed her hand smoothly over her stretched center, tracing lines around the pressed out plorts. Then the slime started to trill, almost purring. But the rumbling vibrations caused the young woman to cum all down her thighs again, spilling onto the floor “Guess I'm cleaning that up later.” Beatrix sighed and walked back out to the pen.

Back into the grasp of the machine, Beatrix came explosively when the mechanical hand pushed the plort half out of her cervix back in and out of its way. She pressed a button and came free from the field. 

Walking up to the plort machine, Beatrix sighed as she ran a hand over her belly. Seven plorts left inside her, the last was a second the pink slime dropped after it purred some. Her stomach still looked like there was a slime inside, but it was caused by the lumpy shapes of the plorts instead. 

Sitting down onto the collector, the machine suction-cupped itself to Beatrix and quickly pushed inside. The experience was lengthened by the number of plorts, and by the time the machine was done. It dropped her unceremoniously to the ground, in an ecstatic quivering heap.

After finishing her daily chores, Beatrix started walking back off to the dry reef. She was thanking her level of fitness for her ability to still stand after the plort collection. She grabbed a couple carrots and sneaked around the area covered in pink slimes. The rancher would attempt to lure the rock slimes back to her ranch, where there was a brand new pen waiting just for them. 

Beatrix was crouching and coming up onto the rock slime area when she came over the slope. She saw a single rock slime jumping about, it noticed her and waved in greeting. She smiled and waved back, pulling a single carrot from her skirt pouch. She kept on walking towards the slime, she noticed this one had the same suave look in its eyes as the pink ones did. 

Just as the path opened up into the wider canyon, a rock slime came from behind and knocked Beatrix's feet from beneath her! Her arms waved through the air as she fell flat on her back. Wasting no time, four rock slimes secured all four of her limbs and planted themselves into the ground with spikes. The one that lured her in started rolling up, Beatrix was beyond confused “Wha? How did you guys?” The slimes had never planned like this or coordinated before, this was like nothing she had ever seen.

As the first rock slime got to her, it ripped her skirt apart. Beatrix freaked out, but then noticed it was getting at her pockets. It pulled out the carrots on both sides and started tossing them to the others. When there wasn't enough for all of them, it tossed the last carrot to the final hungry slime, it's little tummy rumbled. But it didn't want the last slime to feel bad, so it looked strong and acted like it wasn't hungry. Beatrix felt bad "Sorry I didn't bring enough for all of you, and that was really nice of you." She smiled at the hungry one, and it smiled back. 

The hungry one seemed like the leader, and it looked at Beatrix questioningly. It went back to the suave mode and looked at Beatrix, then down to her privates. Then back up again, asking a single question. Beatrix sighed "Fine, but you better let me go once you do." The creature mimicked a nod and sucked all the spikes into its body. It then went underneath her torn skirt and started pushing. 

Beatrix moaned, the rock slime was a bit stronger and more forceful than the pink slimes. It was also slightly gritty as well, though still squishy. But Beatrix moaned low and deep when the course body of the slime slid against her insides and through her cervix. She huffed for a bit, and slowly sat up as the other slimes released her. 

What she was not expecting, was for the rock slime to anchor itself inside her womb by shooting it's spikes back out in all directions. Though the spikes were dull, they dug into the walls of her womb. Making quite the sight on the outside, but Beatrix didn't notice. She was too occupied with creaming her brains out as a mixture of pain, pleasure, and the feeling of stretching rocked her body. (Eh?) 

After a while of lying on her back, Beatrix sat up slowly. The spikes pressing outwards halting her slightly as her stomach pushed against her thighs. After some effort, and two slimes helping her stand. The heavily pregnant looking woman started to waddle home, assisted by the other rock slimes.

The walk back to the ranch wasn't so bad until a random pink slime jumped out of nowhere and threw Beatrix's off balance. She caught herself, but not before the slime inside shot a spike through her cervix and out of her vagina though fear. Beatrix's first instinct was to fall onto her knees and moan, but that plan backfired. As she came down, the single spike reached the ground first. There was a moment in which the only thing supporting Beatrix's weight, was her womb. Beatrix simultaneously came and passed out. 

Upon waking up, Beatrix was dazed. She heard happy trilling and chirps, investigating the noise. Beatrix looked over the swell of her belly and breasts, to see a single pink slime hopping up and down. Then the feeling below her legs took her, the pink slime was hopping on the spike of the rock slime currently anchored inside her womb. It felt amazing, the slime inside her slipping every so often. All spikes rubbing in one direction, Beatrix just sat back and tweaked a nipple through her shirt.

Finally making it to the Ranch, Beatrix sighed in relief. While a pleasurable one, she just wanted to lay down and read through her tablet about all the gadgets she'd unlocked. But, she wouldn't mind a dinner feeding before she went inside for the night.

Buying a new pen for the rock slimes, Beatrix let the rest in and then assumed the position when the hole opened up for her cheeks. Beatrix was starting to like the hole shaped like her, when it locked around her she shivered. She liked the feeling of being locked in place, her ass on the side where a slime could push itself in while she was unable to stop it "Whoa. I am really horny, where did that come from-MMN!" Beatrix moaned when she pressed the button. The mechanical hands reached inside and began to pull. 

The rock slime inside Beatrix started to come out, but this time when it elongated it left little nubs of spikes sticking out. They raked across the inside of her vagina, her nerve endings near popping at the unexpected contact. Beatrix could do nothing, except arch her back and wail out in pleasure. What was essentially the biggest ribbed dildo Beatrix could possibly take, was slowly dragged out by a machine. Beatrix nearly creamed a second time after thinking there would be four more after this, but she saved it for the next one.

Beatrix felt kind of bad after feeding the pink slimes, they seemed vanilla after the rock slimes. She tried to remedy the problem, she looked back to the slime still waiting for permission. He was focused on her swaying hips, Beatrix whispered to him "Hey! Psst, come here!" The little slime looked up and seemed awestruck upon seeing her face. 

Beatrix turned as much as she could, she was breathing a little heavy with a pink slime bouncing inside her belly. Which hung down with the weight inside, and swung as she maneuvered her face around to the first pink slime “Alright, I need you to do something. I don’t know what will happen yet, but I'm going to try pressing another button on the console here. You need to see what happens, and do what you need to do.” The little slime saluted, or just stood tall and acted tough. It was a little hard to salute without arms after all, but it didn’t matter as it hopped behind Beatrix again.

Beatrix readied herself, the removal button was just a lucky guess on her part. But now she was going to try one of the many buttons on the controls in front of her, she just hoped it didn’t do any damage “Alright, this one!” Beatrix pressed a button that was two arrows pointed outwards, underneath what appeared to be a butt.

Two arms came up from behind Beatrix, it looked like she pressed a button that would remove the slime inside of her “Shoot! Welp, on to the next on- Ahh~? The two hands, instead of diving into her now wet folds. Firmly grasped both firm ass cheeks, and pulled them apart enough to fully showcase Beatrix's puckered hole. Beatrix bit her bottom lip, enjoying the feeling of her tight rosebud being stretched without winking open. Then she remembered what she told her little slime friend, she started to turn back “Hey! Wait a- Oh~!”

The little pink slime was ready, he wanted to get on the pretty lady's good side. It just felt so good being inside her, maybe if he did well. She would let him stay inside without those cold things pulling him out whenever he gets comfy. He stared intently at the two magnificent globes placed before him, waiting for the signal. 

The little pink slime almost jumped when the two cold things came up from the ground, but it kept its focus purely on the two globes. When they pulled the two globes apart, the slime knew that was the signal. The second hole of wonderfulness appeared! Though it seemed a bit smaller than the hole the other slime was using, the little slime didn't care. He coiled back and jumped. Elongating himself more so that he could fit, right on target he started pushing in. 

“Oh~!” Beatrix moaned as her tight asshole was stretched by the slime, she tensed around it. But it's natural lubricant allowed it to keep sliding, right on into her large intestine. It seemed to be cleaning her out at the same time, the little thing would be getting a bath later. Beatrix wailed, the slime pushing into her excited the one inside her womb. Which in turn made her brain overload from the stimulation of her womb and rectum being stretched out.

The little slime was meeting no resistance, once it reached the end of the bigger tunnel. It shank back down to keep going, the smaller tunnel had lots of twists and turns. It pulled itself all the way inside, just before it reached another little hole of glory. It didn’t figure it had to go any farther, so it stopped. It twisted itself a little to get comfortable, the pretty lady tensed and then went limp again.

As the little slime made it's way up her digestive track, Beatrix worked on getting through the rest. As the fourth slime came out of her womb, the little slime stopped and then twisted sudenly. The intense sensations triggered another orgasm from Beatrix. When she was done, she released herself from the shield and slowly stood up. Her belly was firm and packed full with ten plorts and the slime still resting inside her intestines. 

The little slime was warm and happy, then remembered it needed to release its egg. But as it began releasing its egg, it started rumbling and released a second in total calmness. 

Beatrix was walking to the plort machine, cradling and fawning over her swollen belly. When the little slime inside her began purring and released two plorts. The two plorts didn't have anywhere to go, so the first pressed against her anus. While the second appeared and partially pressed the second out a bit, Beatrix was almost crying at how good the plort stretching out her asshole felt. 

Finally sitting on the plort machine, Beatrice moaned as the suction pressurized the insides of her womb. Nearly vacuum sealing her taught stomach around her plortiful bounty inside her womb. On top of that, a second grabber came up. The mechanical device forcefully pressed against Beatrix's tight asshole, stretching it and pushing in to grab at the plorts. The vacuum inside her womb sucked tighter and tighter, essentially shrink wrapping her womb and belly around them. Eventually, Beatrix's cervix gave out and the first plort shot through her vagina and out her lips. As soon as the first went, the rest were sucked out and pushing the first forward faster down her vacuum tight cunt.

As the grabber inside Beatrix's asshole pushed in, it forced the slime inside into a smaller area. The pressure caused by that movement forced the blissful woman's intestines to expand ever so slightly, but none the less the pressure felt immense. Instead of even moaning, Beatrix just gasped out air. All of her body felt like it was stretching out, but it was over as soon as it began. Beatrix flopped over as the arm came out, the little slime inside her feeling sick from the sudden pressurization. It softened and began to ooze out of her winking asshole while the woman twitched on the ground when Beatrix noticed what was happening. She grabbed the half of the slime leaking out and pushed it back inside while holding it in with her finger. 

Instead of the usual afterglow, Beatrix felt nothing but a cold sweat as she waddled into her home. The little slime inside her was unresponsive, she was horrified she'd killed or seriously injured it while trying to get herself off “Oh god! What have I done!? He trusted me, and I kept him inside as I sat down on the plort machine!” Spreading her cheeks over the dining table, Beatrix bore down on her stomach to remove the creature trapped inside. Ever so slowly, it oozed out in a gooey stream. 

When the slime was completely removed, Beatrix turned around and looked at the still puddle on her table. She felt sick, running to the toilet crying. After dry heaving for a solid minute, the lone rancher fell over a sobbing mess.

It took some effort, but once the little slime had gotten over the nauseous feeling. It slowly formed itself back together, something about being pressurized made it harder for him to hold his form together. Once he was fully formed, the little slime smiled and looked around itself. It could tell it was on some platform, and wherever it was seemed to be made of those cold pulling things. It heard some noise off in a direction, so it hopped off the platform and rolled towards the sounds.

Beatrix was shuddering, her nose slightly running and her eyes were sticky from tears. The poor thing had died, then young woman felt like a monster. She hooked herself up to an industrial machine, with a little soul on board not even thinking of the consequences. The image of the still puddle flashed back fresh in her mind, and the balling redoubled itself.

Coming around the corner, the little pink slime was confused. The pretty lady seemed to be upset, the little slime had no idea why she was so sad. But it would try to make her feel better anyway it could. It slowly rolled up behind the woman, and comfortingly patted her back. It took a little bit, but she finally calmed down. Then jumped and spun around.

“Wha?! You! You're dead!" He was? The slime was pretty sure he was still alive, it displayed its confusion through tilting its head adorably. One eye squinting while the other opened a little wider, it's mouth slightly ajar. Beatrix was having none of that though, and wrapped around the little slime comfortingly "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean too! I-It was an accident I swear!" The little slime was confused still but accepted the apology as it was and patted the woman that was almost in tears again. 

Beatrix understood the slime accepted her apology but continued to do so as she layed in bed with the little creature on her stomach. The creature finally placated the young woman but used some of the guilt to stay indoors. Beatrix had no quarrels and was starting to relax. She was amazed at the amount of shit that was being sold on the store now, it used to be the simple essentials. But now it was everything, Outfits, Medical Bay stuff, Crazy tools, New gear, and so much more. But there was a twist, everything seemed slightly erotic. Or at least like it could be used for such purposes, and it was all at her fingertips with instant transport technology. Heck, stuff could be directly installed with the use of the transport program. 

The first thing that was bought was an instant wardrobe machine, Beatrix wanted something to sleep in other than the only outfit that she was left with. It could have outfits transported from the store page directly into it, and even have outfits put in it.

Beatrix still felt a little bad about the little slime, so when the instant wardrobe machine was phased into the area where the old dresser had been. She pulled up the sleepwear section of the store page and faced the little slime "Hey, as a way of saying thanks for not getting angry at me. How about I let you choose what I'll be sleeping in tonight? Sound nice?" The little slime agreed immediately and was on the page after learning how to use the tablet surprisingly fast. 

Beatrix watched the little slime anxiously, she had seen what was on that web page. Not very much was wholesome on it, she pulled her thighs together just thinking about all the things she might have to squeeze into. When the slime finally made Its decision, she didn't look at what it was and walked over to the machine and stepped inside. 

The slime felt like he'd wasted an opportunity, but he wouldn’t regret what had been chosen. The pretty lady had trusted him with what she would sleep in, and the little slime didn't want to make her rethink her decision because he had chosen something too sexy. Even though he really wanted to see her in all of those garments, it mimicked a sigh and waited for Beatrix to step out.

When her ranching outfit was whisked away, Beatrix sucked in a breath. Prepared for whatever might appear on her frame. But when the machine died down she felt, comfy? Looking down, she could see a knitted blue sweater the same shade as her hair. It was sleeved and comfortably form fitting, but it was also stretchy, she also felt something around her privates and hips. Confused, Beatrix walked out of the machine and up to the mirror. It looked wonderful on her, the entire sweater accentuated her hourglass figure and stopped about halfway down her firm ass cheeks. Contrasting with the sweater, was a pair of normal comfy red panties that just made Beatrix like looking at her lower half. The young woman started tearing up again.

The little pink slimes metaphorical heart dropped when it saw the first tear slide down the pretty lady's face, it hopped off the bed and went to comfort her. When she flipped around and smiled at him, picking him up and mushing him into a cuddly hug. She kissed the top of his confused little head “Thank you! Oh, I don’t know what I was expecting. But this is wonderful, it's so warm and soft~!” The little slime wasn't minding the words too much, he was happy and content she was okay. And that he was nuzzled in between her large breasts, which had nothing in-between them but him and this comfy material.

Laying back on the bed, Beatrix watched the slime slowly motorboat her large breasts with its whole body. Though she wouldn't mention how good the shifting sweater material felt against her nipples, and that she was starting to like the no bra lifestyle.

Eventually, the slime got tired of enjoying the woman's large breasts and scooted back to the area where her slightly damp panties covered her aching cunt. Beatrix knew something had been affecting her today, but she didn’t mind whatever it was at all. When the little pink slime asked for permission, it was granted. Beatrix shimmied her panties down to her knees and let the creature do as it had the first time.

The pink slime noticed something, the ridges on the rock slimes seemed to get more pleasure out of the pretty lady. So he would attempt to do the same. As he started sliding in, he changed his shape to look like many linked balls. And it definitely got a reaction out of the woman, she squeezed tightly around him as he felt the vibrations of her moan.

“Oh~! Mnn~! Yes!" Beatrix bit her lip as the slime suddenly changed shape, she looked down to the linked ball shape it had taken "Ah~! Smart one aren~chu!" It felt absolutely wonderful, her sex would slowly be stretched around the shape, and then right as one was done the next pushed its way in. 

The slime had one final idea as it came to the tight ring at the end of the hole of glory, it changed its shape inside to be one of a corkscrew. The entire fleshy haven folded over as the pleasure peak reached the pretty lady, once the little slime had reached the end it secured itself in. And doubled it's speed, causing the pretty lady to spasm about. 

Beatrix didn’t know what hit her, one moment she was riding out an orgasm from being stretched out by the ball shapes. The next it seemed somebody had taken a dildo drill to her cervix as the ball shapes coming in were twice as fast, it left her a drooling mess on her bed. Face down into it screaming, as the weight of her belly pulled down on her womb.

Beatrix came to ten minutes later as her eyes focused again, she was warm and comfy in the sweater. Her belly was warm and jiggly to the touch, like the biggest load of cum had been pumped into her taut stomach. She just laid back and enjoyed the afterglow, caressing her swollen middle through the soft texture of the sweater. Slowly, she pulled the panties up her waist. They felt nice and comfy on her twitching sex, as they came up tight around her waist. Once they were pulled all the way up she released her hold on them as they snapped to her hips, wonderfully sealing her precious cargo inside.


	3. Purrfection

Beatrix woke slowly, the feeling of a good nights rest enveloped her entire body. She ran a hand up her side and over the knitted material cocooning her upper body, tweaking a nipple as she slowly sat up in her bed “Mnn, good morning to you little guy.” Beatrix caressed her belly as it sat on her lap, slowly running circles with her hand over it. She could feel the slime inside stir. Beatrix was enjoying the warm feeling after having been stretched out around the creature in her womb all night, so she kept running her hand over her sensitive walls.

Once she was finally up, Beatrix pulled her panties up a little tighter as she walked into the kitchen. She still liked looking at how she was rocking the sweater and panty combo "You know, I think you are going to need a name." Beatrix said as she prepped breakfast. Eventually, they landed on "How about John?" The bounce in her womb of approval seemed to be a yes. 

John seemed to like his new name, though it seemed like he didn't want to spend all his time inside. So while Beatrix was walking out to feed the slimes he had an idea, he leaped onto her back underneath her shirt and jacket and wrapped around her chest and back. He still felt a bit unsecured, so he slipped down between the two globes and anchored himself into the smaller hole of glory. The surprise wrap around and insertion startled Beatrix "Whoa! That feels really good, but what are you doing?" She looked beneath her shirt to find the skintight underwear John had turned himself into. She shrugged "Okay." And proceeded with feeding the rest of the slimes. 

After adding another hefty sum to her bank account, Beatrix was off again. Walking out into the Dry Reef, Beatrix was enjoying the way her asshole was conforming around the ever-shifting shape of the slime wrapped around her. But she had more slimes to collect, so she forged on. 

After slipping past the rock slime area, Beatrix found herself in the tabby slime domain. There seemed to be almost way too many of the things running around, and no hen hens left. Except for the ones on the higher cliffs, and a raised rock covered spot in the center of the canyon.

Trying to walk up on the cat-like slimes bore no fruit, as they skittered away whenever Beatrix got too close. So the young woman climbed up to the center area to find some motivation for the shy slimes. Grabbing a hen hen, Beatrix wondered how she would get down with the thing in her hands "Hey John, could you hold this for me without eating it?" She looked down to the little face peering at her through the neck hole of her shirt, John seemed to trill a yes before Beatrix set the thing behind her back. Where John reached up and grabbed the stubby creature. Climbing back down, Beatrix found a particularly hungry looking slime before grabbing the hen hen back and tossing it to the tabby across from her. 

Once the suave look overtook the tabby slime, Beatrix laid down onto her back and spread her legs as the slime moved up to her. After it got her okay, it pushed it's way inside. Not feeling all that different from a pink slime, it was a welcome addition when it started purring like a cat. When John noticed that wasn't doing much he started to expand the anchor inside her still clenched hole, and pushed in to stroke the tabby through the wall of her womb “Oh~!” Beatrix started moaning as more slimes started nearing closer, that was when a hen hen slipped off a high rock and fell on top of Beatrix. All hell broke loose as every tabby in the area converged on Beatrix.

When the first slime landed on Beatrix's stomach, it wasn't so bad. When the tenth one had joined the pile, Beatrix could feel the tabby inside her nearly getting pushed out of her womb like toothpaste from a tube “Stop! Get off!” All the slimes listened and got off in a circle around the woman. Beatrix looked down to the little slime between her legs asking for permission, she nodded before she noticed that the other slime was still inside. It had just been evened out between her womb and vagina, so her stomach didn't appear all that big. Until the original tabby backed up to make room “Wait!” It was too late, the slime was already pushing inside. Beatrix felt her walls stretch out until it looked like a beach ball had inflated inside her. The woman groaned as she looked at how her shirt only half covered her expanded belly. That was when the two slimes inside her started running around in circles, causing Beatrix's belly to start bouncing up and down erratically. 

After finally calming the little balls of excitement down, Beatrix got around to her knees and started to stand. Once she was finally up, Beatrix kept her legs wide and stance low to counter the occasional sudden movement. Her belly hung low with its carried weight, as she started waddling home. Only coming to orgasm once as the two tabby's found the spot where John was anchored and started playing with it through the walls of Beatrix's womb.

Walking back seemed to be a challenge, every step felt like it would make Beatrix's back break. John noticed the woman’s discomfort and tried to remedy it. Instead of being wrapped around her upper body, John focused on getting underneath her heavily swollen center and lower back. It worked, each step got easier as he started bearing more of the load. But more weight was forced down onto Beatrix's tender asshole as John needed to anchor in more to get a better support structure. Overall though, the gesture was much appreciated.

Walking back with bowed legs, Beatrix was ready to drop off the two burdens in her middle as she practically lept at the empty pen reserved for the tabbies. Getting into position, John slipped off and around to the front as Beatrix started fiddling with the control panel. When he was totally formed she rubbed the top of his head "Thanks, you don't know how much that helped. Keep it up, and I just might reward you." With a wink, Beatrix pressed the button to remove the tabby slimes still cooped up inside herself. 

John could tell when the cold things first entered the pretty lady, she made this face and gripped onto the thing holding her up. John wanted the pretty lady to feel better, so he sidled up to her front and slid underneath her hands. He figured squeezing on himself would feel better than gripping onto the cold poles the thing provided, the pretty lady smiled at him again. John basked in the warm smile he received and wondered what happened when the pretty lady's face changed. 

Beatrix squeezed John like a stress ball, what was normally the size of a soda can felt like a fire extinguisher being pushed through her sensitive twat. Both slimes were being pushed out at the same time! Beatrix pushed her face into John and let out a long moan. There was nothing she could do to assist in the removal, as the poor woman’s cunt was so stretched out it could no longer push or clamp down on it's current occupants. As the two slimes finally slipped out, Beatrix breathed in fresh air as her abused cunt tried to un-gape itself.

Beatrix fell forward as the machine released her, John catching her with his body. Beatrix felt empty. She lied there still, clenching her internal muscles in an attempt to keep her body from feeling so used and loose. John slowly pulled Beatrix inside her house and set her down, speeding out of the front door to go find a certain item.

After making a beeline into the dry reef, John rolled towards his original nesting area. Once there he squeezed inside and looked to the subterranean area in front of him, inside sat a huge cube berry tree. Many of the fruits it had grown were lying about on the ground in perfect condition, John began eating as many as he could carry. Before speeding back off in the direction of the house, not letting anything get in his way.

John burst through the front door, Beatrix was out cold. Beatrix's breathing was steady, and her still gaped pussy was no longer attempting to close. John slipped back underneath the sleeping woman and got her to her bed, laying her out in what seemed like a comfortable position. Once she was lying there with her legs spread, John slipped to her still opened flower and started to slide inside. Once he was touching the inside of her womb and vagina all at once, John began secreting the liquid cube berry that he had eaten earlier. Once he figured enough had been spread he started twisting and massaging the formula into the damaged walls all around him. Once the walls started to shrink back around him, John made his form smaller as he fully retreated into the womb. 

Beatrix woke slowly, not expecting to wake up in her bed. She felt surprisingly okay for what she thought she had experienced. Slowly sitting up, she found her pregnant looking middle to be fast asleep. Deciding to let John rest inside her, Beatrix smiled as she stood up from her bed while slowly rubbing a circle into it “I don't know what you did, but thank you. Looks like you earned that reward tenfold.” Walking into the kitchen, the maternal woman poured herself a big glass of cold water. After all, walking around with two slimes inside you with the hot sun was bearing down made for thirsty business. 

John started to wake up after Beatrix began looking through the store. When the woman noticed the slime waking. She set the tablet down and began stroking the slime through her stretched flesh, enjoying how her skin would resist as her hand depressed into the slime on the other side. With a hint of strawberries, John started to slowly exit Beatrix. Being as careful as he could to not hurt her. 

Beatrix gathered John up in her arms, giving him a tight hug as he beamed at her smiling face "I don't know what you did, but thank you. Though, it seems like we don't have enough tabby slimes to fill up their pen. Would you mind if we went back out to get more? Hopefully not to the same extent as this time though. Having you out there last time was a big help is all I'm saying. So, are you up for it?" John, though slightly worried for Beatrix. Agreed in a heartbeat. Beatrix's brow furrowed as she thought "Wait, have I told you my name yet?" The little slime shook his head "Gah, I'm so stupid. I'm Beatrix. nice to meet you, John." 

“Alright, so this time I'm thinking you explain to the slimes how this is going to happen. Wait, you can talk with the tabby slimes right?” John nodded once in Beatrix's arms “Good, this should make everything easier from now on anyway. I'll leave it up to you on how to control the slimes, you're smart I know you can figure it out.” John beamed at Beatrix's level of trust in him, he would not let her down.

It was mid day, the few tabby slimes which had caught hen hens in the past couple hours started rolling over as soon as Beatrix entered the little tabby canyon. As Beatrix dropped John to her feet, she got down on her hands and knees. Soon going face down with her butt waving around idly, waiting for John to get it on with. She listened as John began talking with the tabby slimes, she was excited since she couldn't see anything going on. 

John sate like a guardian in front of Beatrix's privates, as her ass swayed hypnotically in the air. John picked out the slimes that seemed to at least try to keep their composure and asked the rest to step back. John remembered the ones that didn't make a fuss as they rolled back, as he turned to explain the roles to the two slimes in front of him. After he told the two what their roles were, he nodded. The two slimes got ready as John hopped on top of Beatrix and pulled her skirt up, the two ready slimes jumped at the same time. 

Beatrix almost came the second the two slimes both pushed their way into her pussy and asshole at the same time, after a few seconds she was as big as she was with the two slimes from earlier. Though this time the load felt more evened out, the one in her intestines felt a little large so she was happy when she felt the pressure release a little bit as her asshole widened back out.

John was glad the operation was a success, he hoped having the two slimes in different areas would even out the weight on Beatrix's back. But he nearly gawked when Beatrix pushed herself to her feet. Swaying underneath her skirt and out a little way, was the gray tail of a tabby. Beatrix noticed Johns gaze and looked behind herself "What are you lookin- Whoa! That looks kind of awesome. What do you think?" Looking back to John, he couldn't have been nodding more enthusiastically if he tried with his little slime body "Good, and nice work on the distribution. Almost feels like I could walk back by myself." Twisting herself side to side, Beatrix took a test step forward. She felt fine. Looking over to John, which seemed to still be admiring her new tail. Beatrix decided he would probably enjoy watching her walk more than anything, so she let him roll along beside her with a smile. 

When the pair started walking off, John snapped out of his appreciating stupor and called over the slimes he remembered from earlier. They hurried along, excited to have an opportunity like their friends did, Beatrix laughed as John went right back to his ogling of her body and tail. 

It was getting later in the day when Beatrix and John got back to the ranch, the two tabby slimes still trailing behind them. Beatrix invited the two slimes into the pen, before getting down onto the extraction machine. John got back in front of Beatrix to work as a handhold, which worked him pretty hard. She began groaning breathlessly as the two slimes inside her began exiting. She grabbed John and pulled him close right as the two finally slipped out, shuddering as the machine pulled away. It felt nice to hold on to John during the whole process, almost relaxing.

Looking out in front of her, Beatrix noticed the two plorts that had been left behind earlier after she had passed out. John noticed at the same time and lept for one, swallowing it whole as Beatrix panicked "Wait!" Beatrix waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. John turned around and tilted his head slightly, then smiled like he was going to show off a trick. He then sprouted a striped tail, and Beatrix was confused "Wait, what?" Usually, if a slime would eat a plort different from it's own. The slime would then become a largo mix of the two different types, but John stayed the same size. He also seemed to willingly control the tail he was now sporting, testing as it formed back into to his body before popping back out "Whoa, John. That is so cool! But how are you doing that?" The little slime looked up and gave the most human-like shrug Beatrix had ever seen, Beatrix mimicked the motion "Okay then." 

Beatrix then decided it was feeding time, so she went inside and decided to order all the slime foods for instant transport instead of going out to collect them all herself. It was more expensive that way, but she didn't really care at the moment. She also ordered a few more hen hens and a roostro, so she could set up a coop and have a constant supply of hen hens for the tabby slimes. She also set up some farm plots so fruits and vegetables could be growing for the night and day feedings.

After feeding all the slimes and collecting the plorts, Beatrix looked down at her belly. It seemed almost comically large, just a little bigger than it had been with the two slimes inside her earlier. It wasn't heavy, but it just felt good being so stretched around all the little shifting shapes. If Beatrix collected any more slimes she would have to start taking breaks in the middle to empty out all the plorts, not that she minded at all. There was a strange sense of enjoyment the woman felt as her body was stuffed with so many little objects.

John didn't know why, but he liked the way Beatrix looked all swollen and stretched out around the bounty she was carrying to the thing that would empty her out. Beatrix noticed his look and winked when she sat down on the plort collector. John liked the face Beatrix made even more as the cold thing seemed to suction all around the plorts before they were all pushed out in a rush. John was ready when Beatrix began to fall forward in a haze off the machine. 

Sitting on her bed in her new pajamas, Beatrix looked to John sitting across from her “Now, how to reward you. I know you like my womb, but I want to treat you. Ooh, I have an idea.” Pulling her red panties down to her knees, Beatrix encouraged John to get inside her “Alright, now just wait a bit, let me get something.” John didn't need to use words to tell the woman that he could stay inside her forever without complaint. He felt special, as Beatrix pulled her panties back up to her hips with a snap. Sealing John inside the warm cavern that he snuggled up into.

Without any trouble, Beatrix ordered a vibrating massage tool off the store page and had it materialized in seconds “Alright John, how does this feel?” Putting the massage device up to her rounded belly, Beatrix felt the vibrations travel through John and straight to her clitoris. Nearly falling over from the intense vibrations, Beatrix laughed as she felt John give his approval wholeheartedly.

John didn't know how to react to the stimulation. One second he was happily resting inside Beatrix's womb, the next he was liquifying as intense vibrations kept him from holding form. John did nothing in his state of catatonia, but relax and melt away. He didn't even attempt to hold himself inside Beatrix as he slowly oozed out of her cervix and down her vaginal walls. If not for the panties blocking his escape, John would be a gooey mess on the bed. John reveled in there being no escape from the haven he was currently trapped inside, he wished he could exist there forever and bask in the warm fleshy abyss.

John came to slowly, awakened by Beatrix's stirring. When the blissful woman felt he was awake, she caressed her belly in a soothing pattern. Involuntarily John began to purr much like a tabby slime, the stimulation was welcomed still as Beatrix tilted her head back onto her pillow. Curious as to how John recreated the tabby noise she coaxed the slime out “John, would you mind coming out for a second?” While John did mind, he wasn't about to deny a request from Beatrix.

Sliding out along sensitive walls, John set himself before Beatrix as she pulled her panties over her still quivering snatch. Beatrix looked him over with an appreciating eye in greater detail than she had earlier "Interesting, to have taken on the effects of a pink tabby largo without the size increase." John turned to look behind himself and found a tail swishing unconsciously through the air. He looked back towards Beatrix with a shrugging gesture. He grinned and open smile, hoping for approval. Beatrix smiled and gently rubbed his head "Yeah, you're awesome." 

John suddenly had an idea and motioned for Beatrix to stand. Obliging his request, the woman stood up from the bed as the slime approached her. Sliding up Beatrix's leg and into her panties, the woman let out a low moan as the slime slid into her still tender asshole and anchored himself inside. Beatrix realized as she stepped over to the full mirror, giggling as John figured out what he was trying to do.

John had a problem, he couldn't extend his tail out far enough for it to be proportionate to Beatrix. If he extended out too far he would slip out, and while he figured she wouldn't mind. John wanted to impress Beatrix even more than he already had. Eventually, something almost instinctual came to John as his mass started to increase. It felt like he could pull more of himself from something within him, and he found his limit as he pushed out enough mass to match a largo in size. In fact, he had enough room to anchor deeper inside while still getting the tail length and size he wanted.

Beatrix could feel John strain himself as he attempted whatever he was trying to do. eventually, she could feel his success as a tail unfurled from beneath her sweater. Beatrix watched the tail swing back and forth hypnotically, she laughed while pulling out her tablet to snap a picture "I know somebody wanted to see me like this." Beatrix would be lying if she said she didn't like the look of the tail, it seemed to just suit her regardless of the pink striped color that contrasted the body it was attached to. 

Beatrix had an idea “John, can you move based on how I clench around you?” The tail moved up and down signifying he somewhat understood. Beatrix began using muscles in her lower back and sphincter to tighten and release in certain areas. Before long Beatrix had a crude range of motion with the tail, which got better and smoother as she practiced with her partner. Beatrix looked to the ceiling “I don't know what this could be used for, but I have an idea that would be amazing if we can pull it off.”

After quickly explaining her plan, Beatrix jumped up onto the kitchen counter with John wrapped around her arm "Alright, be careful. If it's too much strain let me go, I'd rather fall then pull you in half." Looking at the rafters above her, Beatrix picked one in between her and the dining table. The table itself was at a lower position than the kitchen counter, seeing as there were a couple stairs separating the two areas. Beatrix threw John towards her chosen rafter and gave an experimental tug when he latched on. Satisfied, she got over her nerves as her trust for John calmed her. Slowly, she stepped off the counter. 

John figured he could hold onto the rafter and support Beatrix's weight at the same time, which he found wasn't a problem at all. The problem he missed though, became apparent as Beatrix reached the bottom of her swing. Her hand began slipping from John's grip. John panicked, he didn't want to drop the woman to the stone floor even though it wasn't that high up. It would hurt regardless, and John didn't want Beatrix to lose the trust he had gained from her. So figuring out a plan, John acted quickly as Beatrix almost fully fell from his grasp.

Beatrix knew she would hit the ground, she had been preparing for it since her hand began slipping from Johns grasp. But right before she reached the bottom of her swing, John fully let go of her hand and shot below her sweater. Beatrix didn't know what happened as stars shone behind her rolled back eyes.

John was successful, or he didn't drop Beatrix at the very least. She was twitching ever so often as she was clamped on to him, eventually, her eyes refocused as she looked about the room. Looking down the woman giggled at the sight of the bulge John was making in her belly, as all of her weight was being held by her quivering sex. Slowly she began to swing herself back and forth towards the table until she was swung right above it "And, release!" Landing with her hands in the air, Beatrix almost fell off the table when John was pulled back inside her much like a tape measure would. 

Yawning as exhaustion set in, Beatrix stepped off the table while fixing her panties back over herself “Alright, time for bed. You staying in?” A happy trill was the only sound she needed to hear.

Laying back in her bed, Beatrix slowly ran a hand over her belly. She seemed nervous as a thought struck her “Hey, uh John? Do you know how you got larger to make that tail? Well I was wondering if you could maybe, uh do that. I just mean it feels good, but not If you don’t want to or it requires energy to stay big like that or anything!” Beatrix could feel John press against her hand, stopping her rambling almost immediately. Slowly John began to grow.

Beatrix didn't know what it was, but it felt nice as her skin and womb stretched out over the slowly growing slime inside her. She could feel her organs shift and her breathing become slightly restricted, but comfortably so. It felt nice to be weighed down, as she almost submissively let her stomach trap her against the bed. It all was right with the world, as she wrapped her arms and legs around her beach ball sized stomach while cuddling her cheek into it. Beatrix yawned once more before giving John a kiss through her stretched thin walls “Thank you.”


End file.
